Showtime
by FLUORESCENTdisaster
Summary: Vegetarian vamps seem to be conquering the world. When Carlisle Cullen adopts a group of insane girls into his lifestyle, they seem bent on driving Washington insane. “We’re moving to Spoon? Is this the Silverware State of America?” Long sumary in profile
1. Preface

**A/N: This is FLUORESCENTdisater, just saying a quick hello before you read the brief preface we wrote. Just so you know, none of us are completely fluent in English and we try to revise each chapter at least two times - so please forgive any grammatical slip-ups. Thank you and have a nice flight on Air Disaster Airlines!~**

* * *

**Preface**

If Bella Cullen had never given much thought to how she would die, we had never even considered how we would live. And by live, I mean truly experience moments that left us wanting more, which was inconvenience that immortality never presented us.

From the moment we became these heartbreakingly beautiful monsters, life was no longer a delicate thread but a thick, resistant rope that we used to play Tug 'o War. Life is ours to take and we live how we want.


	2. Circus Girls

**Disclaimer: If any of us were Stephenie Meyer, we would be basking in the glory of our genius, but as we don't have a spotlight and cool theme music (Yet!), you have to be smart enough to know that we aren't Stephenie Meyer. All that you recognize belongs to Ms. Meyer. By the way, don't steal our characters-slash-plots or we _will_ murder you with A SPOON! A very sharp spoon. ;3**

* * *

**I**

_**Circus G**__**irls **_

_Eli__ Villegas_

I woke up today really early, like at 5 am. I had put my alarm clock under my pillow so I would hear it; yeah, I usually don't do that on Saturdays, but today we have a show and we have to practice. Today's show is pretty long and someone's coming that might want to be the manger of the circus, which could be helpful.

"Despiértense!"(1) I screamed to the girls.

Clarissa, my older sister, only growled and turned around, so I shook her and she woke up, sitting up and growling a bit more. Samantha, my other sister, well, she just stood up. Veronica, my other older sister (she was the closest to my age) threw her pillow at me, but Sam shook her until she woke up. Lilíana (but we all call her Lily), my cousin, she was just kind of like she was taken by surprise and she fell of the top of the berth that she shared with Veronica. Katerine, nicknamed Katt, had just stood up and was right under Lily - poor girl. When she looked up, she yelled until Lily fell on the top of her. I shared a berth with Katerine, and Samantha shared it with Clarissa

"Ouch!" Lily complained.

"Eli!" That's me, I'm a girl, my name is pronounced **Eh-lee**, I'm not "Eli '**Ee-lay**' the boy", I'm Eli the _tomboy_. By the way, that was Veronica complaining.

"What's happening?" asked the Scottish accents of Will, he was the ringleader of the circus and, for now, the one that took care of the money. "Why do you….?" He was cut off in the middle of his question which was answered as he saw Kat and Lily on the floor.

"Well get up, go have breakfast and go to practice," he said and we all got up and passed his side, and Will messed up everybody's hair. He was like our father now.

We had lost ours when we were little. Sam, Lissa, Vi and I – our parents were on a plane and it crashed. We lived with our Abuela (2) until three years ago when she died. Before that, we moved to a city called Seattle from Venezuela.

Everyone took a bowl of cereal and sat down at the kitchen table to eat.

"Hola," Luis Alberto, our best friend greeted us. He was from Dominican Republic, he was tall with tan skin just like mine and Samantha's, light brown hair like Kat's and chocolate eyes like Lily's, Lissa's and Samantha's.

"Hola!" We all said at the same time.

"Hi, girls," said Avril, she was from Australia. Tall with black straight hair - very beautiful, but not as beautiful as Samantha's black wavy hair. She had the most beautiful hair in my opinion and my other cousins, my sister's and Luis's opinion. In a nutshell, that was EVERYBODY'S opinion. Avril had pale skin and green eyes, she was very beautiful. She was 23, just 3 years younger than Will, who by the way was her boyfriend; she was like the mother figure. We lost our mother too at the plane crash.

"Hi, Avril," we all said.

"Hey, Mike!" I greeted him as he got in the room. He was short but taller that me, actually everybody is taller than me (it's not that hard), he had blond hair like Will and brown almost green eyes like Kat's, and a not so tanned skin, like Veronica's. He was from New York, and was twenty-five years old.

After breakfast, we all go into our rooms and went to change to our practice clothes. I was the Diabolo Girl, the fire eater and one of the guitars in our band Natural Disaster.

Samantha, she was on the trapezes and was something of a mime. She would pick someone of the crowd and do exactly the same things that he or she would do, and the other guitar of the band.

Lissa, she was the acrobat, and she would tell stories, usually scary ones and they really scared your socks off, she was good at it. She was also the piano and vocals of the band.

Lily, she was the girl that you know - hanged from some pieces of fabric. Also, a clown with violin, and the bass guitar of the band. She was good with music.

Katt, she was the one that walked in the high wire, and was a clown with a paper knife – _dum dum DUUUUMMMMMM_ – sorry. Most of the times she died tragically at the end of the show - stabbing herself accidentally with the paper knife; she liked blood and gore and she was the vocals of the band and guitar of the band.

Veronica (also known as Vi), she was the one in the German Wheels, and would do Karate stunts. She was a black belt at 11 years old and she's really good at it, and she was the drums of the band.

It was a miracle that we could do all of this considering how clumsy we are. We are like the clumsiest persons on the world, yeah, it's _on_ the world - you're not _in_ it, you are _on_ it.

Luis, he was the equilibrist. He would take a lot of stuff, pile it up and climb until Samantha could grab him by the arms from up on her position in the trapezes. He would do the karate stunts with Veronica with her but he would always loose- so tragic.

Avril, she was the dancer and she would dance what ever she liked to dance that day.

Mike, he was the magician and the one in charge of the lights and the stuffs like that.

And Will, he was the ringleader like I told you but when Avril needed a partner he would dance with her.

.

We practiced our show. The songs I was using for my routines were _Born For This_ during the Diabolo one and _Let The Flames Begin_ by Paramore to the fire eating.

Samantha's was _Hallelujah_ by Paramore for the trapeze and for the miming was _Crush Crush Crush_ by Paramore.

Lissa's was _Misery Business_ by Paramore for the acrobatics and for the scary stories was _Transylvania_ by McFly, the only song that wasn't by Paramore.

Kat's was _That's What You Get_ by…. Paramore. Who else?

Lily's routine was _Whoa_ by guess who…. Paramore, the song that was for the Clowns show was _Pressure_ by Paramore.

And last but not least Veronica's: _Here We Go Again_ by… I know you already know but it is by Paramore and for the fight stunt _Emergency_ was played, by them too. When we finished practicing, we went for lunch. Lunch is very important.

"Hey, Will do you think that too much people will come tonight?" Katt asked.

"Sure," he said.

"Can you pass me the Pasta?" Samantha asked Mike.

"Here you go," he said, passing her the Pasta. The very important Pasta, it has carbohydrates and cheese.

"Gracias," Samantha thanked politely.

"You're welcome," he answered.

"So, who will be the lucky one that will have Samantha as a mirror tonight?" Lily asked.

"Easy, we will ask the ones with a …. What color will you be dressing in Samantha?" Will asked

"Neon green"

"We'll ask the ones dressed in black to stand up. The one with the craziest look will be told to go to the stage," he explained

Later at something near 6:00 pm o'clock, we were getting ourselves ready for the show. My suit was a strapless shirt with black and tuscan red stripes, leggings made out of the same fabric and you know those gloves that have no fingers? Those too and I was wearing black shorts and tuscan red converse. I looked at myself in the mirror to make my hair, I have black with tuscan red locks - I know, that I wear it too much but it is one of my favorite colors - and curly hair. I have the darkest skin of the circus crew, I had cucaracha(8) brown eyes, as we joke about and you know it actually true, it was almost that exact tone, sorry, getting carried away. I have big eyes and full lips. I put my hair in a pony tail (why is it called pony tail? Can't it be a cat tail or something?!). And got out of the bathroom.

"It's unfair that you have a body like that, I don't!" Veronica complained as she got into that bathroom to get her suit on, I'm the curviest of the girls (besides Lissa) - though I have no boobs, but I usually wear baggy shirts so I rarely show it off.

"Well, it's unfair that Samantha can have that hair and I don't," I replied at her a little loud so she could hear.

So I turned around to see the girls. Clarissa was wearing a pink dress with a cut in the front that looked like a corset with black leggings and pink socks, the sleeves were separated from the dress and were pink too, it was her favorite color.

Samantha was wearing a baby blue dress with a silver ribbon and leggings; the ribbon lace was embracing her body and one of her arms but not her hand. She needed it the least slippery possible because if she trips, she falls and even if there's a net under her, she could ruin the show and make the man that might pay for all the circus costs and he stuff leave or worse she could get herself hurt.

Kat was dressed like buffoon with something that looked like combat boots but where actually perfect to do the high walking and all the possibilities if she fell where the same as all of us.

Lily was wearing a blue skinny shirt and blue leggings. Her hair was hidden under a hat.

Veronica got out of the bathroom, she was wearing a top with half of it and just one arm cream-colored, and the other part was orange. From below that, all the way to her hips it was mustard yellow and the top part of her skirt was cream-colored and the lower part was orange with cream-colored leggings.

"Se ven todas muy bonitas,"(3) Luis said as he entered our room, he was our best friend and we were close enough to tell each other when we looked fine and when we did not.

"Que esperabas?"(4) Clarissa asked sarcastically. We all just laughed.

"Girls, Luis! The show it's about to start!" Avril's voice traversed the door.

We all stared running through the small garden that separated the house and small gym were we trained from the small building were we held the circus show. Samantha ran upstairs with Kat and Lily since there shows were from high above.

"And for the first show," I heard the Scottish accents of Will. "The Germans wheels!" Annoying dramatic music played.

Then we all saw Veronica go into the stage in a wheel as _Here We Go Again_ began playing. Her show was awesome.

"You did it great!" Avril said.

Clarissa and I hugged her and Luis messed her hair.

"Now go and change!" Will ordered as he got on the stage again. "I know you all liked it." I heard the crowd scream in agreement. "Yeah, that's what I thought. And now, I may suggest that if you're afraid of heights but not for yourself but for a boy, close your eyes and welcome our fabulous equilibrists!" He said as Luis walked in.

I could hear the squeals of the people as Luis got higher and higher just putting a chair or a suitcase or stuff like that to get to where Samantha would grab him on the top floor. And then I heard screams as Luis' entire stuff fell, but Samantha lifted him higher with her hands.

"Don't worry he's OK," Will said. "Now for your entertainment, just so you didn't spend your money in vain, our Magic Show." Mike got on the stage and began. His show was impressing; I could hear the claps and yelling of the crowd when his show ended. "Hey girls, I'm sure that you like to see a girl kicking a boy's butt?" I could hear all the girls' screams of approval. "Well then, wait and see if it happens!" He said.

Veronica and Luis got on the stage, their fights were never planned, they would just fight. They've never killed each other. Yet.

Veronica kept protecting herself until Luis began to get tired and so she began to attack, and then…. she defeated him.

"That girl never stops to amaze me," Will said.

"Sorry man," he said, man-hugging Luis. "But sometimes we lose… Anyway, here comes from high above - really it's high, it's something like a two floors above us. Please say 'Hi!' to our little girl." I couldn't see my Cerebro (5), that was the nickname Katt and I had for each other. But I could hear the song she had picked. And then I could hear the claps of the people that liked her show.

"Please welcome the less alike sisters in the world," Will said as he went backstage. Clarissa and I got on the stage to present Lily while he changed to his dance outfit.

"Well, you know he's not lying," said Clarissa to the crowd.

"Yes it is, and now I'm sure we've got you screaming _Whoa!_ And if we don't then she'll be!" I said as Lily started her show. All I could say is that she left me screaming whoa like she and my girls always would.

"Well, now I want you to clap your hands to our dancing pair," Clarissa said.

Will's and Avril's dance was a swing routine, it was _awesome_ dude.

"Thanks!" said Will. "Now clap you're hands for our acrobat." I saw Lissa get on the stage with a mortal and her show was getting more and more impressive as she did something, it was awesome. I heard people laugh as Katt and Lily got on stage, they would do their clown presentation.

People laughed. "Hey do you want to see an Angel?" Will asked as Hallelujah began to play "Well, look up!"

Samantha's show was beautiful; it was perfectly synchronized with the music.

"Soooo…., sure, that was an Angel," Will said, looking up to see if Samantha got safety in her spot. "Please say whatever you want (if it is not something bad) to our Diabolo Girl," he said and I got on the stage. I did my show as the song said - like it was the last show I would ever do, but what I didn't know was that I may have been right.

"Well that was definitely something, I've never seen," Will said. "Now it's time for a bloodcurdling story." _Dun dun dun DUUUUUUNNN_.

Lissa's story was one that I've already heard. It was a traditional one from Venezuela, El Silbon (6). It's the story of a young man who killed his parents and was cursed to live forever carrying their bones. If you hear him whistle close, he's far away and you're not in danger _but_ if you hear it far away, he's really close and there's no time to run.

After I got changed and began to drink milk. "Now the people that are dressed in black, please stand up." I could hear as people laughed as Lily and Katt went to pick the lucky one. And then I kept drinking milk, if I was going to drink gasoline I had to drink milk first so I didn't get sick. I didn't see Samantha but I know that she was perfect at the miming. Then I got the gasoline into my mouth, it was time to play with matches!

"Now for the last show, please clap your hands for our fire eater and please don't try this at home. Seriously."

I heard the music begin and got on the stage, my show was cool. I did it great and had fun doing it.

"Now meet the crew!" Will exclaimed after I got off the stage

"On the trapeze and our human mirror," Samantha got on the stage. "Samantha!" Sam waved and smiled.

"Our equilibrist and one of our fighters is Luis! On the German Wheels and our other fighter," Veronica got on the stage. "Veronica!"

"Our magician and technical support: Mike!" Mike got on the stage.

"Our clown and high walker," Kat got on the stage "Katerina! Our other clown and fabric roller," he said laughing. Will and Lily had a bet that he wouldn't dare to present her like that, but he did so he won. Lily got on the stage. "Lily!"

"Our acrobat and storyteller," Lissa got on the stage "Clarissa!"

"Our Diabolo Girl and fire eater," I got on the stage "Eli!"

"Our dancer," Avril got on stage. "Avril!"

"Also a dancer and ringleader, myself!" he said.

Lilly took the opportunity to grab the microphone, "His name is WILL, people! W-I-L-L-iam!"

We all took each other by our hands and bowed as people clapped. I loved that sound, it was the sound that I had entertained some people for a while and took them out of their problems, I loved the feeling that it gave to me. Then we went outside to say good bye to the people that had come to see us.

.

By the time we got to our house it was way past midnight. My sisters, my cousins and I went up to take a bath and got into our PJ's. Then we went down.

We were joking around for a while and then: _Ding dong,_ the doorbell rang.

"I'll go," said Will. I heard the door open and then, the most horrible sound in the world. A loud _bam_! I knew what it was; I've heard it before, the shotfire of a gun. And then a thud.

We all screamed, I was really afraid, but for some reason I wasn't screaming, crying or paralyzed.

"Get the kids out," Mike said to a crying Avril. But it was too late - another shot, this one got to Mike.

"No," I murmured, and I realized that the girls and I had all grabbed the baseball bats that were in the corner where we were standing. I was the first to try to hit him but he grabbed the bat and threw it away. He shot Avril, killing her instantly.

I felt the tears begin to run down my cheeks. But I saw Samantha try to hit him but then again another bam, it hit Samantha, wounding her on the shoulder.

"Sam!" we screamed. I felt the taste of gasoline in my mouth. The only thing I needed was a match, and maybe I would be able to do something, but there were no matches near and I wasn't going to leave the girls and Luis alone. Not now, not ever.

Then another bam and a thud, this one hit Luis, right between the eyes - killing him instantly, at least it was painless.

"Luis!" someone screamed and we heard Samantha murmur something. She was alive, thank God!

Then another bam, it hit Clarissa on a leg. "Lissa!" someone screamed, and then I realized it was me.

Bam! Bam! Two shoots more, one hit Vi on the shoulder and the other one hit Katt in the guts. I cried out, and Lily tried to hit him with the bat but he shot her on a leg before she reached him. I was alone now.

A shoot more it hit me one shoulder, the pain was nothing at first, I couldn't feel it, but then I felt the blood spread through my shoulder and then a bit of pain, I put a hand on my shoulder, and began to pray.

"Ayuda!"(7) I whispered.

I felt another shot; I looked up to see who it was destined for: the crazy gun man had shot himself.

I tried to scream but I had to save energy to stay alive. No one would hear me scream, the nearest house was twenty minutes away. I felt the other girls whispered pleas; I knew that we were all fighting to stay alive. I reached out my hand to take Lissa's as she was closer.

_Carlisle Cullen._

It had been a very different day for the Cullens, as they had been on an outing. The sun had broken through the clouds and shone in the sky like it never had before, enticing the coven to abandon the secluded house in the woods for a bright meadow, the very one Edward had taken Bella.

Bliss, absolute bliss, as the Cullens took in the warm sun, their incredible marble skin glinted and dancing in the sunlight. Renesmee was sad that she only glowed – personally, she thought it was unfair.

If it only wasn't for that gunshot. That horrid, sickening gunshot.

Because of that gunshot, Carlisle was speeding through a highway, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie in tow. Going far past the speed limit, the tires of the car screeched on the pavement as he stopped in front of a large house that looked slightly like a dormitory. "Aren't these the circus grounds?" commented Rosalie, looking very disinterested.

Yes, they were the grounds of the small, established circus that entertained Seattle with their hilarious antics, but now the cheerful signs plastered on the outer walls of the buildings seemed to mock the world.

The place was eerily quiet as the Cullens got out of the black BMW, their soft footfalls only added to the mounting anxiety that only loving Esme and compassionate Carlisle felt. Something was very wrong.

Carlisle could smell the stench of dead blood before he turned the door handle, which revealed a very gruesome sight.

There were at least three corpses strewn about the room, their eyes blank and wide with shock. Blood splattered the walls; it seeped into the carpet and still oozed from the shattered bodies. Esme gasped, her hand clutched Carlisle and her eyes wretched in maternal pain. Esme had been the first to see the girls, all so young and so near death.

"We have to leave," said a resentful Rose, her voice strained as she tried not to breathe the smell in. Emmett was already out the door.

"No," refused Esme, kneeling down and moving the blood coated strands of hair away from one of the girl's faces, watching the human's eyes widen in wonder. Esme's heart thudded – for lack of a better word – painfully. Could her baby have been like this girl?

The young woman felt a hand on her shoulder, that of Carlisle. Esme still clung to the girl. "Please Carlisle, _please_."

Carlisle didn't know what to say. Should he deny Esme her maternal instinct? So many newborns were sure to cause trouble, how would they live? Was it the right choice?

He saw youth, love and loyalty in these girls. Some of the stronger ones had inched towards the weaker, trying to console each other wordlessly. Two of them held hands, and one of them looked like she was losing hope.

Carlisle met Esme's gaze.

"They've lost too much blood. I'll have to bite them here, if I don't do it now, they'll die."

_Eli Villegas_

I heard someone come in, I kept praying, but I opened my eyes. There was a man that couldn't have been older than Will had been; the women couldn't be older than twenty-three and must have been the most beautiful women I'd ever seen, the man was so handsome that you couldn't stare at him for too much. I couldn't keep my eyes open, I didn't have the strength.

"Please Carlisle, _please_," a feminine voice said, very beautiful, by the way.

"They've lost too much blood. I'll have to bite them here, if I don't do it now, they'll die," said a British accent.

They were going to help us.

"Sam, save Sam first," I mumbled.

"Yes," Lissa breathed. The others murmured some form of agreement.

"Sam," said the British accent, much closer to me now. "Which one is she?"

"First shot – wound – shoulder – black hair," I garbled an explanation to him.

I felt him move and Samantha moaned in pain, then I felt his deadly cold hand run through my hair. "Sorry," he apologized, but I didn't know why. I felt something sharp cut across my throat and the worst pain I've ever felt.

**

* * *

**

TRANSLATIONS

:

(1) _"Despiertense!"_ - Wake up!

(2) _Abuela_ - Grandmother

(3) _"Se ven todas muy bonitas"_ - "All of you look very pretty"

(4) _"Que esperabas?"_ - "What did you expect?"

(5) _Cerebro_ - Brain

(6) _El Silbon_ - The Whistler/The One who Whistles (Note: Silbon isn't an actual noun accepted by the Real Academia Española)

(7) _"Ayuda!"_ - Help!

(8) _Cucaracha_ - Cockroach

* * *

**Final Word: So my pretties, this time Vic is talking! _(Evil Cackle)_ Next chapter will be penned by me and all of you miserable twits will have the pleasure of meeting a certain young lady by the name of Irene. MUAHAHA (Somebody from the audience throws a shoe at Vic) HEY! WATCH IT!**

**Till we meet again,**

**FLUORESCENTdisaster**


	3. INTERLUDE

Good day readers, this is **V** taking sometime off to untangle your minds a bit. A few days ago I re-read the first official chapter (_'Circus Girls'_) and I realized that for someone who is recently introduced to these characters, it's probably very confusing. So to reduce any confusion this interlude concerns information pertaining to our characters.

In chronological order, the _Villegas_ family:

**Samantha **_**'Sam'**_** Maria Villegas** (born August 31st of 1991) is the eldest of the girls and a bit of a leader. She's of medium height with infamous silky black hair and olive complexion. She has some small freckles dotting her nose and cheekbones, and feathery eyelashes.

**Clarissa **_**'Lissa'**_** Elena Villegas** (born August 31st of 1991) is Sam's younger twin by only twelve minutes and she's famous for her sarcasm. She's of medium height as well and a curvy build, her dark brown hair is streaked with magenta. She's paler than Sam and lacks her twin's freckles, but she does have a beauty mark under the corner of her left eye.

**Veronica **_**'Vi'**_** Alessandra Villegas** (born May 25th of 1992) is the middle child of the Villegas family and is an extremely outgoing girl. Vi is petite and has the same complexion as Lissa. Her hair is nut brown and she has a fairy like quality to her features, along with expressive eyes. She's also slim from her many years training karate – becoming a black belt at eleven.

**Eli Mercedes Villegas** (born January 16th of 1993) is the youngest of the Villegas girls and also the most hyperactive. The diminutive girl with curled black hair and tuscan red highlights is our first narrator in the story, and you can tell that she's one of the more _special_ (cough*insane*cough) ones. She's curvy but thin and has the same tan skin as Sam.

In chronological order, the_ De Sol_ family:

**Lilliana **_**'Lily'**_** Camila De Sol** (born January 15th of 1993) is the eldest of the De Sol twins and is prone to very weird moments. Born at 12:34 PM, Lily maybe the eldest but she is shorter that her twin. Her hair is chocolate brown and she is considerably pale because of her Spanish heritage (though born in Venezuela). Though the color of porcelain she doesn't break as easy, as you can either find her playing her violin or cart-wheeling on top of a telephone pole.

**Katerine **_**'Katt'**_** Valeria De Sol** (born January 16th of 1993) is the younger of the De Sol twins and is a very reckless person of the female species. The nearly blonde girl is similar to her twin in her features and her skin tone, other than that she's taller than Lily and somehow different. However, beware of this sweet faced girl as she is likely to punch your face in if you get her very angry.

* * *

**FROM OLDEST TO YOUNGEST:**

**Sam **- (August 31st of 1991; 3:34 PM)

**Lissa** - (August 31st of 1991; 3: 46 PM)

**Vi **- (May 25th of 1992)

**Lily** - (January 15th of 1993; 12:30 PM)

**Katt **- (January 16th of 1993; 2:00 AM)

**Eli** - (January 16th of 1993; 6:00 AM)

* * *

**TO CLEAR SOME THINGS UP:**

*Avril, Will, Luis Alberto and Mike (from the first chapter) are all dead. They won't appear again. Or at least we hope so.

*The Mike previously mentioned (and killed off) is similar in appearance to Mike Newton – but he isn't Mike Newton. He's just some random guy.

**LAST THING:**

*We aren't fluent in English and we can make mistakes in editing. If you find some grammatical error, please inform us.

*Don't flame. Period.

*Review if you have an opinion – we love to hear it!

* * *

**Next chapter is the real chapter, so click away!**

**FLUORESCENTdisaster**


	4. Mrs Dracula's Little Princess

**Disclaimer: We are so not, like, Stephenie Meyer, and we like, have nothing to, like, do with her except we totally, like, _love_ her work! ;D**

**A/N: Here it is, presented by yours truly, this is the third installment of our humble fanfic!**

* * *

**II**

**_Mrs. Dracula's Little Princess_ **

**July 29****th**** 2008**

"Irene, darling, please pay attention." This morning I looked up from my start-of-the-year review notes, almost getting a mouthful of pink organdy. "Dear, please be careful!"

The gauzy pink fabric was actually attached to dress, which was worn by a woman, a certain woman named Athenodora – wife of Caius. She stood before me, her black hair piled onto her head in a mess of ringlets and her voice (one that reminded me of a glamorous film star) scolding me for being so careless with the Parisian gown. Her burgundy eyes reproached me.

Rather stupidly so, Athenodora made me feel as if I was about to cry.

Athenodora sat down beside me, a slim woman of thirty one – or so it appeared. One of her soft powdery arms made its way around me and my body reacted naturally, my skin prickled at her cold embrace. "Irene, look at me." She used one of her slender fingers to turn my face towards her, so I could look clearly into her unclouded wine-red eyes, so very different from Caius' milky ones.

"Stop studying. Try on the dresses, look at shoes. I want for everything to be perfect during the _Cullen's_," The doctor's family name was pronounced harshly. "Stay. I don't want them to think of you as a frumpy little girl, I'm sure you must want to make a good impression." Athenodora kissed my cheek as a motherly gesture.

"Heidi! Please show me that sea blue gown, it'd make Irene look striking, don't you think so?" Tall, beautiful Heidi made her way over to me. Whatever gown I wore, I wouldn't look as good as her. I really was sick of these get-togethers. Would Jane help me sabotage this one? I was sure she despised the Cullens.

As Heidi helped me up and then held the exquisite gown against my frame, I glanced over to angelic little Jane, who preened and giggled as Sulpicia (Aro's wife) complimented her. _Ugh_, she was definitely not going to help.

The boudoir – styled after Marie Antoinette's own quarters, was filled to the brim with dresses and shoes and skirts and blouses and dress pants and I'm dizzy…. To wrap it all up, there was a lot of clothing.

I don't know what was chosen for me to wear; I didn't pay a lot of attention to what the women pressed me to try on. In the end, they would be the ones to choose.

After Athenodora held a mini fashion show so that the women could complement and pet to their hearts delight, the young ones (including myself) were sent to take up and finish their previous activities.

Of course, as the only human in the Volturri court, I went to make myself a sandwich.

I stood in the gleaming (and very unnecessary) kitchen, choosing different types of cheese and wondering at the amount of ham. As I sifted through the refrigerator, it was hard to ignore the red blood packets that were stored in the very back. It seemed that Aro had been having midnight snacks – Sulpicia was going to be so pissed.

For unknown reasons, the guard filed into the kitchen (or at least a good five of them) and took up the very interesting sport of "Watching Irene Eat." I now know what it feels like to be one of those poor animals on display in zoos.

I never finished the sandwich of course, as eating under observation is uncomfortable. I chucked it into the trash and walked out, heading to my room.

It's a very bland room. Decorated to Sulpicia's taste – something Athenodora never quite forgave – it's pretty much oatmeal, eggshell and ivory colored. I don't understand the difference either.

It's got a door that connects to

**July 29****th**** 2008. Later.**

That little midget! Jane, oh-so-precious-I-never-do-anything-wrong Jane, tore my journal out of my hands! She even read it as I tried (horribly) to yank it back. I hate that my bedroom connects to hers.

Dmitri came along soon after that, he wasn't surprised to se me – the pitiful human – flailing my arms awkwardly as I tried to grab my journal. He laughed and actually hugged Jane!

Dmitri has never liked me; he thinks I'm a nuisance who should have been killed after my seventh birthday when "all her cuteness wore out". Athenodora outright refused and I was kept out of his presence for a good six months. Even after Dmitri not so subtly offered to murder me in cold blood, he has been given the task of escorting me to the dance studio two afternoons a week, sometimes on Saturday mornings, which is when he grumbles and scowls the most.

The studio is small tidy and neat, but very loud. You can hear the music blasting from the windows a block down.

After class, Dmitri is to escort me back to the Dracula lair so I can have dinner. Life with the Volturri is very routine.

--Irene

**August 1****st**** 2008**

Athenodora wants matching napkins. Sulpicia wants her Vera Wang gown to be finished. Calliope wants imported toothpicks. Jane wants for Alec to be done with the computer. Aro wants a Queen Vinyl record. Caius wants it to be lunchtime. Dmitri wants Felix to be a punching bag. I just want everybody to SHUT UP!

It so annoying when everybody runs their mouths off complaining about how So-and-so won't do this and Mrs. Whoever doesn't want that, and they don't understand that I just want to freaking study! Is it so hard to see that I don't want to fail this year!? I usually never study and now that I make the effort to do so, it all has to go wrong!

….

I'm calm; I can think somewhat rationally, I just had to breathe.

….

I shouldn't have flushed those notes down the toilet, should I?

--Irene

**August 1****st**** 2008. Evening.**

I wish I could talk to Athenodora. It's not that I can't, but I wish we could really talk. If you haven't noticed, Athenodora has been my mother figure for all these years. She braided my hair, she read me storybooks, she taught me how to read, and she encouraged me to dance. But she isn't my mother.

Athenodora has been playing dolls all these years. Juliet and I are her favorites – her pretend daughters, both of were chosen because of one simple reason: we have curly hair.

Juliet's hair is fire-engine red and curls beautifully, my own hair is coffee brown and curly, yet it is wilder than Juliet's.

Athenodora had a baby girl all those years ago, when she was a lady's maid to Queen Marie Antoinette. When the girl was born, she had a halo of beautiful curly hair, says Athenodora. "As black as a raven's wing," is something Athenodora always tacks on. That is the very reason why I have been with the Volturri since I was three.

But really, I don't mind it much. Unless we're talking about the future. I really want to stay human, but Athenodora wants to change me.

--Irene

**August 3****rd**** 2008**

Everyone is talking about the Cullens. They are the talk of the court and yet the Volturri can't stand them. I wonder why they need to come here; it's ridiculous that we have to hold a party in honor of the newborns Carlisle adopted.

To move forward, I can say that besides party preparations, the Dracula lair is very boring. Dmitri and Felix closed the gym they use to train, everybody is brushing up on their language skills, and vampires are actually trying to minimize the blood consumption so that they won't be uncomfortable when the Cullens arrive. In short, everyone is bad tempered and stressed.

--Irene

**August 5****th**** 2008**

Calliope is the name of a talkative goddess, and therefore it is only right that her namesake should be as gossipy. However, this doesn't give Calliope an excuse to chatter like a radio.

Of the Volturri, Calliope – a stout, bold vampiress – is the one that drives everyone else insane. She's a busybody who sticks her nose into everyone's business, and believes that she is an omniscient goddess.

_**Curiosity:**_ Calliope is Marcus's sister-in-law. Calliope and Didyme used to be sisters, but according to Athenodora, Didyme was more discreet than Calliope. Now we put up with Calliope in respect of Didyme's memory. She died long before my arrival at the Volturri court.

Athenodora particularly hates her but nothing can be done but sigh and hope that Calliope will choke on her own spit.

For the last week she has been itching to walk above ground during this unusual rainy week in Volterra and has been pleading for any of us to stretch our legs and stroll around the town with her. As if anyone would actually go with her.

--Irene

**August 6****th**** 2008**

Fine. I went with her, happy? Now I'm stuck in this useless coffeehouse as she bumbles about like a bee who doesn't want a map.

--Irene

**August 7****th**** 2008**

_Irene's in pain, how funny._

_--Alec_

**August 8****th**** 2008**

_You should hear her scream, it's a riot!_

_--Jane_

**August 9****th**** 2008**

_She's still unconscious. _

_--Jane_

**August 10****th**** 2008**

_Athenodora's worried. Irene doesn't wake up._

_--Jane_

**August 17****th**** 2008**

I woke up on August 11th for the last time in my life. Of all the things to be sad about, I miss sleeping.

--Irene

**August 18****th**** 2008**

I locked myself in this room for a purpose. This way, I can't see how much I've changed, I can't feel the difference nor can I compare it with my previous human existence. They robbed me of my humanity.

I want to write it down, just in case I forget:

On August 6th of 2008, for the second time in my life, I was being followed.

It was a man and a woman, both polar opposites. The woman was large and muscular, all of it exposed in her exercise gear. The man was small and rat-like, downright ugly and sly. They didn't sit beside each other; they sat on parallel ends of the coffee shop and glanced in the other's direction not very subtlety. I noticed them pointing at me and then at the finely dressed Heidi and Calliope. I was obviously the weaker link, the easier target.

I drank the bitter coffee quickly, not even complaining that it wasn't as sweet as I would have liked, and then dragged Heidi and Calliope out the door. I can remember thinking that my heart was thumping – though I have no clue how that felt. When your heart thumps, does it pain you? I may have to ask a human. It's so easy to forget human feelings, even such little ones as your heart thumping.

I'm not very sure what Calliope and Heidi were doing as we hurried down the street, I can suppose that the former chattered incessantly while the latter focused on ignoring her.

The two women picked up the pace and I lagged behind, my rubber boots made it difficult for me to walk in the rain flooded city.

What happened then is quite ridiculous. I still can't believe that Heidi and Calliope didn't hear as a large hand wrapped around my wrist and swung me inside a dusty old boutique. They were both vampires, did they need freaking hearing aids!? Anyways, I don't want to remember much from what happened after that, I can only remember feeling my rib crack under my flesh, I can remember the mottled and bruised skin on my arms and the feeling of skin being carved away from my back.

It was Calliope and Felix who found me, a broken corpse – or as near to one as I could be. They say that the pair took my iPod, my cellphone, gold earrings that were ripped from ears and any other valuable item I may have worn.

Smart people can guess how they _cured_ me.

--Irene

* * *

_Alec._

Last week – was it really just last week? – Calliope and Felix brought in what appeared to be an elongated white bundle of blankets. We could smell the stench of human blood even from across the huge hall.

As Felix carefully carried the bundle in his arms, Calliope hurried towards Athenodora, looking quite a sight: her hat was lopsided, the neatly pinned curls were all over the place and the skirt of her dress was splattered with crimson. She went on tiptoes (as she was so small and stout and Athenodora is very tall and stately) to whisper something inaudible even to vampire ears.

A grin of delight stretched across Athenodora's face. She clapped her hands excitedly and cleared her throat while Calliope and Felix left the room with Chelsea and Aro following their tails. "My dear family," proclaimed Athenodora dramatically. "It pleases me to announce to you that we will shortly have a new addition to our home. My sweet pet, Irene, has been bitten!" She smiled ecstatically and looked expectantly towards the gathering. A few vampires lazily clapped their hands. Even if nobody really cared, the fact that Irene's transformation hadn't been planned was somewhat interesting.

* * *

_Heidi._

Before Irene, Heidi had never seen a human become one of them. Let's just say it was…. **interesting**.

Heidi wasn't that fond of the reclusive teenager, so the harsh screams and sore wailing didn't affect her in the slightest. In fact, it was almost funny to watch the girl writhe in the bed, desperate for relief.

The first change that observant Aro registered was the change of coloring. The pale olive skin tone that Irene had possessed whitened into ivory, her previously unidentified dark hair changed into smooth tendrils, each of them shining in the different shades of coffee. Some strands of hair were pure ebony black, others shone in varying shades of rich brown, and surprisingly there were a few strands of gold and ochre dancing in the light.

The next day passed uneventfully (at least for Heidi) and she had the privilege of hearing Athenodora coo over her pet's more fluid movements – as in that she was thrashing more rapidly and sinuously.

During the third day, Heidi was allowed back inside the room.

Irene had stopped thrashing like a ravaged animal, and she stopped her wild movements almost abruptly, settling into a state of discomforting peace. Heidi came close to her and leaned down, so that she could observe her housemate's changed appearance. The mouth was pinker and shapely, the nose seemed to have more character, her chin was more prominent, her lashes and eyebrows darker, everything had changed so subtlety but in reality, the transformation was vampiric.

It was then that the worrying started.

As Heidi, Athenodora and Calliope stood watch beside Irene's "sickbed", they saw her transformation slowing, the skin hardening into marble was supposed to be the fastest part. Quick and painful – like ripping off a band-aid.

Instead, Irene's face contorted into one of discomfort and she would stretch her limbs slightly, almost as if ridding herself of an unpleasant sensation. The skin was at first smooth and silky, slowly turning into the flawless marble that every vampire had as its shield. Heidi ran her fingers over her own inbuilt armor, smiling at the thought of being nearly indestructible.

Heidi sat in one of the impeccable white couches in Irene's room and watched Athenodora fly around and play "Mother" for a bit, before retiring to her quarters to rest. Calliope, however, was tenacious and aided the girl's discomfort in whatever way she could. The small stout woman flew about the room, using cold, wet cloths to press against Irene's forehead and wrapping her tightly in cotton sheets. Though these trivial things did nothing to help, Calliope did sit by Irene and read poetry to her – something that even in her near comatose state, managed to make her smile.

The hours passed slowly and soon Aro deemed it was time. After the slow, dragging transformation, it really was time.

* * *

**A/N: There you go, we hope that will keep you happy until we edit the fourth chapter, which is already written by Ms. E! By the way, please review, we love to hear from our adoring fans. ;P No, seriously, we'd love to hear/read what you think!**

**Parting is such sweet sorrow that I shall say good-bye till it be morrow,**

_FLUORESCENTdisaster_


	5. Something Different

**Disclaimer:**

**Roses are red **

**Violets are blue**

**We don't own Twilight**

**So dear Stephenie you can't sue**

* * *

**III**

**Something Different**

_Eli Villegas_  
I had no idea of how much time had passed, but the pain was worst, but where were my girls, I hoped that they weren't suffering as I was; I hoped that they were alive and happy. Suddenly the pain lowered and I could hear a conversation.

"What are they thinking?" I heard a sweet motherly voice ask.

"About each other," a boy's voice answered.

How did he know what was I thinking? Wait a minute; did he just say each other? That meant that I wasn't the only one alive.

"They're going to wake in a few minutes," a soprano voice that sounded like bell's, it was a girl's voice.

A while later the pain stopped and I opened my eyes, stood up and then the first thing that I saw was Sam, she was paler really paler, with a small hint of what used to be her usual tone, she was more beautiful, but the more prominent feature was the eyes: her usual brown eyes where red now, bloody red eyes, it was kind of creepy but anyway I ran to her with inhuman speed and hugged her, then I felt a lot of arms over me, the smell somehow familiar, I could hear a lot of stuffs and two heart beats and sixteen different breathings (whoa, that's a lot of people), we pulled apart from the hug, I saw my sisters and my cousins. They were all more beautiful and paler and with the same bloody eyes.

"Girls!" I whispered, my voice sounded somehow like bells.

* * *

_Carlisle Cullen_  
The girls broke from the hug, they were really close, they hadn't noticed us in the room or the thirst, they hadn't noticed anything but each other.

Suddenly the one with golden brown hair and orange locks turned to us. "What about the others?" She asked me with a voice that sounded like bells. I knew she meant the bodies that we had found back at the circus.

All I could do was shake my head no. The ways they reacted were so different but at the same time so alike, the one that had asked me froze in shock, one with chocolate brown hair threw herself in my arms and began crying dry sobs, the one with brown hair and pink locks walked slowly toward Jacob and dry cried in his chest - he didn't know what to do but he hugged her while she cried, one with black hair and some strange color between red and purple locks, fell back to the couch, the black haired one hid her face in her shoulder and began to cry dry sobs, and the one with brown hair sat on the floor and began to dry cry.

"Hate that man!" The one with black and the strange color hair screamed hitting the couch but something was not right, her fists where on fire and when she touched the couch, this one set on fire. Alice quickly got water and threw it at the couch, soaking the diminutive girl.

"She can create fire!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Really?" Jasper asked sarcastically, slapping the back of Emmett's head.

"Try to do it again," I asked the girl.

She lifted her hand and then her fingers were on fire.

"Whoa!" All the girls said, including my family girls. Edward just stared as Jacob did, and Emmett and Jasper said something that I'm not going to tell you and that's why they got slapped in the head by Esme.

"Would you want to know why she can do that?" I said to the girls, who all nodded yes "Well, you're vampires now." I told them straight up, just as I did when a patient had a fatal illness, and to my surprise they believed me, so I explained everything to them "… and Edward can read minds, Alice sees the future and Bella has a shield for mental powers and Nessie is half vampire - she can show you what's on her mind and Jacob here is a werewolf." I finished. "Now I would like to know your names and ages and please, if you don't mind, your history."

The one with beautiful black hair, she was not tall but not short either, had pale skin but a hint of her original tone, she had long legs and a round face. "I'm Samantha, Clarissa and I are twins. We are eleven months older than Veronica. She is our younger sister and almost one year older than Eli, our other younger sister. We also call Katerina and Lilíana our cousins through they're not. Coincidentally, they're twins too."

"We, as in Sam, Vi and I are sixteen, my name is Clarissa," said the one with brown hair and pink locks, she wasn't as tall and she was really pale with long pianist fingers and long legs to with thin eyebrows and high cheekbones.

"You don't look anything alike," Jacob pointed out.

"It's called fraternal twins," I told him. "Aren't your sisters twins?'

Jacob sank into his couch and muttered something about stupid show-off doctors.

"I'm Eli, and the rest of us are fifteen," said the fire girl, Eli. She was much shorter than her sister, actually shorter than Alice, she was curvy and had big now red eyes, her hair was black with some strange color between red and purple and her skin had a hint of her former tone, she also had guitarist fingers a little long with short nails in the left hand and long on the right and all not very well taken care of.

"I'm Katerina, but please call me Katt," said the one with golden brown with orange locks straight hair, she was really pale had round face with big eyes, was medium height. She had guitarist fingers too, like Eli and Jasper. "I'm Lilly's twin, and for you…. Jacob we are too fraternal twins."

"Lilíana, but please call me Lily," said the one that had been crying in my arms. She had brown hair, it was straight to some point when it curled she had round face with a hint of pink in her cheek but for the rest she was really pale, and was of Alice's height. "I'm her twin" She said pointing at Katerina.

"Didn't she just say that?" asked Rosalie, her voice slightly displeased.

"We repeat things sometimes," said Lilly.

"We repeat things sometimes," repeated her twin.

"I'm Veronica," said another one (they were so many, it was like a mob). She had brown wavy hair and red tips, she had well defined fine features and she was taller Lilíana but shorter that Katerina.

"Now that introductions are over, why don't you tells us about yourselves?" said my Esme sweetly. Edward restrained from puking, but as he was a vampire, that was impossible.

Katt began, "Lilly and I were born in Venezuela, and we had an older sister that was kidnapped. Our parents looked for her everywhere but one day they were killed in a car crash and our sister was never found, we moved here a year later after our parents died when we were twelve and we joined the circus, and we saw Eli again, we had studied with her at school."

"My sisters and I were born in Venezuela," Eli began. "When we were little our parents and older brother took a flight here to take our brother to a camp but the plane crashed and so we stayed with our grandma," she said and I could hear the sadness in her voice. "When I was twelve we moved here but some months later our grandma died, so we joined the circus 'cuz in a orphanage they might have ripped us apart, but the circus we met Katerina and Lilíana and lived there for three years." Her voice broke.

"Will, Avril, Mike and Luis became family and helped us when we needed it. Yesterday…. I think…. a crazy gun man came and shot everyone," Clarissa was as good as her sister at telling stories. "But then he killed himself…." She was cut off by Esme's scream and I rushed to her side.

"I just saw it," she said a little scared.

"Tell another story," I said to Clarissa.

"Lot of years ago, there was a Cacique, a Venezuelan Indian chief, that married a white Spanish woman," she began. "They had two children who where kidnapped by the Spanish men to kill them because of the mixed races, so the women cried and begged her husband to go and get them back but her husband and the children were killed, so the women never stopped crying and became a ghost known as the Llorona" (1). Then Nessie screamed.

"I…. I saw it" she said.

"Tell a pretty story," Edward told her.

"Once upon a time there was pretty princess who fell in love with the handsome prince…. Oh god this is so cliché, isn't anybody seeing something?" I think she likes to tell scary stories. Then she turned to Eli and without saying anything, Eli began to scream.

"Get them off me!" she screamed terrified, trying to get rid of something that wasn't there, with her hands on fire.

"Stop it!" I told her.

"Turn to Jasper and imagine," Edward whispered in Clarissa's ear. "Alice is dead in his arms because he killed her." She did as told and suddenly Jasper had his face full of horror and sadness and he screamed out in pain.

"Stop it!" Alice shrieked and Jasper calmed as Clarissa turned away. Jazz went to Alice's side and took her hand with a relieved face.

"She can create the illusion of something that scares you," Edward explained.

* * *

_Eli Villegas_  
So my sister could create the illusion of something that scares you and I can create fire, and we all are vampires now, and we would not age anymore. It was like Peter Pan but more cooler.

"Bonding time!" Alice screamed suddenly.

I was talking with Jasper - I really like him, Emmett who I like very much too, and Katerina, my Cerebro.

"I'm bleeding!" Emmett screamed.

"You can't," Rosalie deadpanned.

"He thinks he is," Edward said.

"Of course he does, if he wouldn't he wouldn't scream 'I'm bleeding!'" said Jasper, mimicking Emmett.

"Katt's making him," he explained.

"Cool!" we said.

"That's my Cerebro" I said Hi-five-ing her.

"These girls could be useful in battles," Jasper said.

"No one is talking about battles," Carlisle said

"I just did," Jasper teased.

"Shut up!" Carlisle ordered him, then he grabbed his leg like he was wounded "You know they're to old to be grounded, but, you're only fifteen," he said to Katt.

"Sorry,"

"Hey, we have to take you hunting," said Bella.

"Sure! Let's go," Jacob agreed.

"No, you're not coming." Alice told him

"But…." Jacob tried.

"You're not coming!" growled Jasper.

"OK, OK," Jacob said a little scared. For what I had learned most vampires were scared by Jasper and his body full of scars when they first saw him, but living in a circus teaches you that people are not always what they look like.

"Neither is Nessie" Rosalie pointed out.

"Try to make me feel something that I don't," Sam asked Jasper while we waited for Vi to get changed. If you're wondering where we got clothes, Rosalie - while Carlisle bit us - took a pair of clothes to all the six of us. Suddenly Samantha was really calm, "I wish that I could do that too." She said still calm, and then suddenly Jasper was calm too.

"What the hell?" Jasper asked, still calm.

I knew that Lissa was using her gift on Samantha 'cuz she was screaming, but, Lissa was too, I didn't know why but I felt a little scared too, I launched a really small fire ball at Sam, but then a small fire ball exactly like the one I had threw at Samantha was coming back at me, but when it hit my face I felt nothing, but I didn't know if it was my gift, cause my fire doesn't do anything to me…. But I'm sure that was something….

"Bella, put your shield over Eli and Leo." Esme asked Bella and so she did…. I think…. "Now girls use your gifts on Samantha." So we did but nothing happened - to us. "It is an illusion," Esme said.

"Whoa!" we all said.

"Well, let's go," said Vi.

"Let's go," I agreed.

When we got in the car and began to ride to the place that we'd be hunting, I began to play with a little fire. I like the feeling it gives me, it's like a warm sensation on the place that the fire is on, and then I did something pretty cool. It was flower of fire; I showed it to Katt and Lily who were in the car with me.

"Cool!" said Lilly.

"Sweet!" said Kat.

"Hey! No fire in the car!" Carlisle said. And Alice just laughed.

When we got out of the car, I showed it to the girls who thought it was cool, and Jasper laughed as he took Alice's hand and began to run.

"Follow their scent," Carlisle told us.

Suddenly while I ran I tripped over nothing and fell to the ground - and Katt tripped over me and fell too.

"Did they just trip?!" Carlisle asked in shock.

"Yes they did!" Edward laughed and Lilly who kept running and laughing crashed in to a tree that fell over us. Lissa, Sam and Vi tripped over the three and fell, this just made Edward laugh harder.

Lily reached out her hand toward Edward but didn't reach; anyway suddenly he was launched toward a tree.

"What was that?!" Jasper asked. I didn't know they where watching the scene.

"It felt like sound waves," Edward said and then Lilly turned to Katt who was standing again and the she went flying toward Vi who put her hands over her face to protect herself from the impact but Katt crashed into nothing and slipped down the nothing to the floor, I reached my hand toward Vi but there was a invisible wall.

"She has a shield," I said.

"Cool," we said. Again.

After hunting we got home and showed the others the new discoveries.

"Would you mind telling us what you did at the circus?" Emmett asked us.

"We got up in the morning had breakfast and the got to practice our routines and if it was a week day we would go to be home schooled…" I began.

"Not that! What were your places in the circus" He said.

"Well Eli was the shortest, the one with more curves and darkest skin, Clarissa was the tallest of us six, more sarcastic one…." Vi played along.

"Not that! You know like clowns and the stuff," he said everybody was laughing, he hadn't got it yet.

"High walking and a clown with a plastic knife!" said Katt.

"Silks and clown with a violin!" Lilly.

"Trapecist and human mirror," Samantha.

"Acrobat and scary story teller," Lissa.

"German wheels and fighter," Veronica.

"Diabolo girl and fire eater," I said as we made a bow like we were on a show.

"Well that explains a lot" Emmett said.

"Oh you have a piano!" exclaimed Lissa.

"Yeah, that's my piano," said Edward, by the way he said 'my piano' it sounded like he loved it like it was his second child.

"So that means you play," Lissa deducted. "Can we hear you?"

Edward sat on his beloved piano, and began to play Für Elise by Beethoven, man I hate that song!, it doesn't means that is a bad song it actually is a really good one, I'm just tired of hearing it, Edward changed the song to Moon light sonata by Beethoven too, I really like that song. Then Clarissa went and sat at his side, and began to play Chopstick, as she did her part Edward did his. When they finished, we all clapped they we're really good.

"Please, I would like to know a bit more about you. Would you mind telling us about you like a good thing and a bad one and you're likes and I don't know something that you would like to tell" Said Carlisle with his English accent, and if I may say my sister, cousins and me had an accent alike just that we had a hint of our Latin accent and a strong English one, a totally weird accent.

"Well, I've been black belt at karate since I was eleven and playing the drums since I was twelve, my favourite song is _Here We Go Again_ by my favourite band Paramore," That was Vi. "I tend to overreact but I'm understanding. I have a crush on William Moseley and Robert Pattinson."

"I've been playing the violin since I was seven, the cuatro since I was eight and the bass since I was eleven, my favourite composer to play in violin is Mozart," said Lily. "My favourite song is by my favourite band and it is _Pressure_ by Paramore, all animals near me tend to die - even more now - and I'm a helping girl, I have a crush in Orlando Bloom."

"Are you going to tell me all your crushes?" Carlisle asked.

"You asked our likes," I told him like it was obvious "I've been playing the guitar since I was eleven, my favourite song is _Born For This_ by Paramore, that is my favourite band, I like to play with fire, I'm hot-headed,"

"And handed," Nessie giggled.

"And super random, I have a crush on Jackson Rathbone, Josh Farro and Fernando 'El niño' Torres."

"Who?" Edward asked.

"A football soccer player," Sam explained to him. "I've been playing the guitar since I was eleven and I love horses, my favourite song is _Hallelujah_ by Paramore that also my favourite band, I'm a little bossy but I'm caring, I have a crush on Cam Gigandet and Kellan Lutz."

"I've been playing the piano since I'm eleven, I love pink," Lissa said. "My favourite song is _Misery Business_ by Paramore that is my favourite band, I'm annoying and observing. I have a crush on Peter Facinelli, and Skandar Keyens."

"I've been playing the guitar since I'm eleven, I love, love, LOVE anime – I'm a complete otaku! - my favourite song is _That's What You Get_ by Paramore, favourite band," That one was Katt. "I'm stubborn but funny, I have a crush on Taylor Lautner and Ben Barnes."

"Carlisle, do you think that if we keep them under strict vigilance can we take the little girls shopping?" Alice asked hopefully.

"No," he denied. "But you can go online shopping all you want." And as he had said 'Ready. Set. Go!' We all ran into the nearest computer, when you're in a circus it is not every day that you get the chance to shop all you want, believe me we shopped really little, we shopped like once a year.

Even though Carlisle had told us that we could buy all we wanted, I tried to buy the cheapest stuffs just as my girls were doing, I felt kinda of guilty by spending all the money I was, but anyway I bought everything I wanted and let the girls and my new family to pick something for me. We all bought a lot of clothes, I bought, apart from clothes, an acoustic guitar and an electric one with two amps - one of normal size and another that could hang from my belt and don't look out of place - my guitar and amps were _Fenders_, I bought too a cuatro and a laptop - I had a lot of songs and tales, yeah I love to write -and a _DS_, and an _iPod_.

* * *

**TRANSLATIONS:**

(1) Llorona: (Noun, Singular, Femenine) Person who moans, laments, sobs, cries.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hello there! It's E and Vix talking**

**Did you like the chapter? we really hope you did, tell us about it, tell us what's your hafourite part of what we have written of the story and what we can improve.**

**Remember, reviews give us warm fuzzies inside, so if you review you get a pair of free orange and pink sock and also a preview of the next chapter. Yes, we are that desperate *puppy eyes*. **

**FLUOROSCENTdisaster**

**P.S. The review thing wasn't a sugestion, it was an ORDER!**

**P.S.S. We love you, bye!**

**P.S.S.S. We aren't bipolar.**

**P.S.S.S.S. Whoa we have a lot of post script's! **


End file.
